Integrated circuits include devices such as metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistors (MOSFETs) formed in a semiconductor substrate, interconnected into circuits by wires in interconnect layers formed on top of the substrate. At the highest or uppermost level of an integrated circuit chips, these wires must be connected to terminal pads which allow wirebond or solder bump connections to a next level of packaging, such as to a module or circuit board. Conventional terminal pads are complex structures because of the structural strength and contamination seal the terminal pad must provide. For integrated circuit chips for low cost or commodity products and such as used in wireless technology, conventional terminal pad structures and fabrication processes add significant costs to the fabrication process. Therefore, there is a need for cost performance terminal pad structures and fabrication processes having structural strength and contamination seal abilities.